Torture with Twilight
by mosshadow
Summary: Twilight tortures Characters in hilarous ways from many series in a spin off to Jayfeather talk. You can suggest tortures by reviewing! WE ARE RESTARTING!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight : hello , welcome to Torture with Twilight, where we torture stupid fools like Nyra and Gabool for fun. Most people we torture will be from the Guardians of Ga'hoole but send reviews requesting tortures and the methods pick characters from any series whether it is Harry Potter , Twilight , Warriors or even the hosts of American Idol! This is also a spin off of Jayfeather talk which I am part of.

The camera pans out from Twilight revealing the wolves Morgra and Fell.

Fell: I can't believe you dragged us out as soon as our Radio show finished! We can't spend all our time on your spin off.

Twilight: you guys just need to be here for the intro. Today as an example we will be doing McHeath from the Guardians of Ga'hoole because the author hates him very much.

The dire wolf Mcheath steps out from a door in the stage.

Mcheath: um okay I am on your show, what should I do ?

Morgra: should I blind his eye, then rip his throat out?

Twilight: first we will soften him up with some Disturbia .

Twilight gives Morgra and Fell earmuffs, Disturbia blasts from the speakers.

McHeath : why you son of bleep ! Stop it ! Ahhhhh!

A few minutes later …..

Mcheath: aHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Morgra: this is fun!

Fell: this is cruel.

Twilight : it's fun **and **Cruel!

Morgra: can I blind him now!?

Fell: good thing we're not Buddhists.

The music stops.

Mcheath: ahhh.... whew, I going to kill you n- AHHHHH my eye!

Fell: that was pretty quick at this range.

Morgra: pathetic minds like his are easy.

Fell and Morgra jump on Mcheath and begin beating him up.

McHeath: ahhhhh mercy , mercy!

Morgra: naaaaahhh!

Twilight: hit that bleep!

Mosshadow appears.

Mosshadow : unfortunately this is just a prologue so will run for the full time in the first full episode!

Camera shuts off.

* * *

**So how was it for the first part. R&R ask for who you want to be tortured!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight: hi welcome to our first real episode of Torture with Twilight! Today we will torture Harry Potter for no reason! Please flame as much as possible!

Behind Twilight Harry Potter is in a cage.

Harry: what the bloody hell are you doing!

Twilight: we shall start round one with various highly explicit rap songs by Snoop dog!

Music begins to play very loudly.

Harry: no, no! Must not do drugs and kill people! Stop playing this music you bleep!

Twilight: and now we shall have some friends come in!

Harry: what friends?

Edward Cullen and Bella come in.

Harry: no! not you filthy bleeps!

Edward: wow you are so hot, I am going to go out with you!

Bella: I thought you loved me !

Edward: not anymore! You are so ugly and stupid!

Bella: sob! Sob!(pulls out an AK-47) die bleep

Bella shoots Edward multiple times!

Edward: ha ha! I'm immortal! You can't hurt me!

Bella: oh yes I can!

Bella stabs Edward with a wooden stake and chucks him into a pool of holy water.

Edward: nooooo! It burns! Ahhh I'm melting!

Bella: that's what you deserve for being so homo!

Twilight: ahem, were a little off topic!

Bella: yes we are! I can get it back on topic right now.

Bella unlocks Harry and kisses him.

Harry: ohhh I love so much!

Ginny randomly appears

Ginny: I hate you !

Ginny pulls a bazooka out and blows up Bella and Harry who have begun to make out. She bows and disappears.

Twilight: umm…. Okay…. Well I guess that's all for now!

The Credits play………


	3. Chapter 3

**Twiligh**t: hi! I am afraid that Mosshadow has canceled Torture with Twilight as a spin off show. So I am back to making appearances on Jayfeather Talk with Jayfeather and Fell. If 5 people review and Petition for this show coming back we can start again.

Fell: like that will ever happen!

Twilight: how did you get here!

Fell: Mosshadow says that you can come for Jayfeather Talk's Truth or Dare along with tortures!

Twilight(dramatically): Why thank you! You have saved me from hours of boredom in the great tree.

Twilight dramatically falls down and begins kissing Fells foot.

Fell: get off before I break your neck!

Twilight (quickly gets of.): oh okay!

Twilight: so I guess you can see me on the next episode of Jayfeather talk!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this is just a quick author note that will later be deleted to say that this fic will continue since we did get more than five reviews. Thanks for the support, though now this fic may be written by a Co-author


End file.
